How Could You Think I Don't Care
by peacelight
Summary: Arthur is worried about Merlin, and has the tavern's searched when he realizes that Merlin isn't there, he confronts Merlin, leading to some interesting revelation on both their parts. (One-shot)


**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin**

* * *

Arthur was pacing around his chambers. Merlin was late again! Third time this week, who did he think he was?

Merlin had been dealing with a particularly persistent group of bandits. They were driving him mad, not giving up and leaving. But Merlin didn't have the time to deal with them because he was stuck dealing with Arthur day and night, never getting a moments peace.

Merlin trudged back into the castle, after finally destroying the last of the bandits' camps. All he wanted was something warm to eat, and a soft bed.

"Merlin, there you are" Leon exclaimed.

Merlin turned towards the knight, what did he want?

"Yes?" Merlin enquired.

"Arthur has been looking for you everywhere? More like shouting for you." Leon said. Everyone knew that Arthur was only in a foul mood when Merlin was gone.

Merlin just remembered that Arthur wanted him to accompany him on a hunt today. It had completely slipped his mind. Did Arthur really wait four hours for him?

"It was supposed to be my day off." Merlin muttered, though he never really got one of those. If it wasn't Arthur, it was Gaius, or it was some crisis that he had to deal with. Merlin never really got any time off.

"Well Arthur is very angry, you should fix it." Leon said. The only person that could get through to Arthur was Merlin.

With that Leon walked away, confident that Merlin could handle the situation.

Merlin groaned and walked off to face Arthur. Why did everyone leave him with Arthur? He had no control over the prat.

Merlin opened the door.

Arthur had been sulking at his desk, pretending to review tax reports. Really he had been thinking about Merlin. What was more important than spending the day with him? Arthur was very worried, he had all the taverns in the city searched and Merlin was nowhere to be found.

Arthur had spent the day thinking about where Merlin had been spending his time. Since he always disappeared. He had no clue.

The sound of the door opening, Arthur looked up to see Merlin standing there.

Anger overwhelmed Arthur! He was fine, Arthur had been going mad thinking about him all day.

"Sire." Merlin said, knowing no matter what, Arthur would explode.

And sure enough Arthur did just that.

"Where the bloody hell have you been?! I spent all day waiting for you!" Arthur exclaimed.

"Sorry," Merlin said. He couldn't exactly tell Arthur where he had gone off too, and he preferred not to lie.

"Let me guess you were at the tavern! You useless moron!" Arthur roared. Why wouldn't Merlin ever answer his questions? Arthur noticed this annoying feature. Merlin always had to be forced to get answer. Now Arthur wanted to know if Merlin was lying to him.

Merlin was cursing Gaius, he had to give Arthur the idea that he was a drunk. Now all Arthur did was think that Merlin was a drunk.

Merlin was feeling anger himself, so he thought it would be best to keep his mouth shut. He wasn't useless, he was out protecting the real idiots kingdom!

"Answer the question Merlin!" Arthur said walking right up to Merlin. Arthur wanted to look Merlin in the eye when he answered, so he would be sure that he was telling the truth. Arthur was certain Merlin was hiding something.

"Why does it matter, sire? I am here now." Merlin said. He was suddenly nervous, Arthur was not in his usual annoying mood. Something was really wrong.

"I am your king and I order you to tell me where you were." Arthur demanded.

Merlin sighed, he might as well lie once more, another lie couldn't hurt.

"I was at the tavern. I lost track of the time, and forgot that we were meant to go hunting." Merlin added. "It was my day off."

Arthur gulped, Merlin lied to him. Out of everyone in his life, the only person that Arthur thought would never lie to him was Merlin. And the worst part, Arthur knew that face, Merlin looked like that a lot, whenever he talked to him about the kingdom, or how he knew things. If that was what he looked like when he lied, when did he ever tell the truth?

Merlin knew immediately that something was wrong. "Arthur what is it?"

"I was worried about you." Arthur said softly. He couldn't believe he said that out loud. "I had all the tavern's searched."

Merlin didn't know what to do now. He looked at Arthur. His mind was drawing a blank.

Arthur went sad to angry in seconds flat. "I was worried about a liar! You arse!"

Merlin turned away from Arthur, he was a liar, what more could he say.

Arthur grabbed Merlin. "Where were you?!"

"Why do you care?!" Merlin roared back, perhaps it was time to get angry, and distract Arthur from the truth. "You always say you don't care! Why should I think this time was any different?!"

Arthur was confused, and angry. How could Merlin think he didn't care? "You idiot, how the hell could you think I didn't care?! What is wrong with you?"

"You are what's wrong with me!" Merlin shouted. "Everything in my life revolves around you! But I am just a servant remember! You shouldn't care where I am or what I do!"

"You complete and utter moron!" Arthur shouted.

"I am not a moron!" Merlin interrupted.

"Yes you are!" Arthur replied. "For thinking that I couldn't care!"

"Right! When have you ever shown for one minute that you cared?!" Merlin shouted.

Arthur felt the heat in the moment. And in that second there was only one thing he could think of that would show Merlin how he felt. He pulled Merlin in for a harsh, demanding kiss.

For a second Merlin froze. He had not expected this. Then the feeling overtook him and he was as fierce as Arthur.

When they parted for air, an unspoken yes was said.

Arthur instantly kissed him again.

Merlin had always admired Arthur's body, he wanted to feel it for once. He ripped the shirt that Arthur was wearing. Running his hands along the small of his back. Touching him was far better in reality than anything Merlin had ever imagined.

Arthur went straight for Merlin's trousers. They were just in his way.

Arthur lifted Merlin onto the bed and smiled, as Merlin looked at him with a huge smirk.

He had imagined this to many times to count and it was better than anything he had ever imagined.

Arthur wanted to feel every inch of Merlin's body, he wanted to explore every inch.

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

Arthur woke up with a smile on his face. He turned to his side, expecting to see Merlin lying there, but he was gone. Where was he? He had left without saying anything?

Arthur instantly felt his heart sink. Did this mean that Merlin regretted last night?

Of course he did, why wouldn't he? It wasn't like they could have a relationship while Uther was still alive, and even then he was a royal, a king no less, there was no way he could be involved with a servant.

Damn it, Arthur thought. He had to find Merlin and talk to him. Arthur threw off the covers and put on his clothes, he went searching for Merlin.

Arthur went down the halls, he didn't have the guards stationed outside his room anymore so that he would have privacy, but they still would know if Merlin went down the hall and at what time.

"Have you seen Merlin?" Arthur asked trying not to sound impatient.

The guards wondered what Merlin did this time. He wasn't late but whatever it was seemed to have the prince more agitated than usual.

"He hasn't been seen yet."

Arthur felt like swearing. "If you find him send him directly to me."

Arthur searched the kitchens, Merlin hadn't arrived yet. He went to his chambers, Gaius informed him that he hadn't seen him.

Arthur was going mad.

* * *

Merlin was at the tavern for once.

He knew it was early in the morning, but to be fair he had came in the night, when Arthur had fallen asleep. He wanted to drink away his guilt.

Merlin knew that what happened between the two of them hadn't changed much. Arthur would still want answers, he was suspicious now. It was only a matter of time before everything came crashing down. Merlin felt even worse, because last night was amazing.

Could Arthur ever forgive him? Would he ever want to? Merlin wasn't ready to tell Arthur the truth, how could he tell the man that he loved, he had lied to him since the moment they met.

"Another pint?" The barkeep asked. He was surprised to see the king's servant in the tavern, he so rarely came in. Yet he looked miserable, the man assumed it was women troubles.

"What time is it?" Merlin asked.

"Almost breakfast." The barkeep answered.

Merlin swore, he was late. "Arthur's going to kill me."

The barkeep watched as Merlin tried to hurry, without falling. He was surprised that with the amount he drank that Merlin could even walk straight. For someone who didn't drink he sure could handle his ale.

Merlin went to Gaius's chamber and searched for a potion to cure hangovers or at least lessen their effect.

Merlin then went to the kitchen and picked up Arthur's breakfast.

"Merlin" Marie shouted. She worked in the kitchen.

"I would love to talk, Marie, but I am late." Merlin said.

"I know, I am just warning you that, the prince is searching for you. He was in here about an hour ago." Marie smiled. She found the two so amusing. Always running around after each other.

"Thanks for the warning." Merlin said. He picked up his pace and went towards Arthur's chambers.

Merlin wondered how different things were going to be now.

Merlin opened the door to see Arthur sitting at this table looking dejected.

"I'm only five minutes late, you can't be that upset that your breakfast is late."Merlin said, trying to act as if everything is normal.

Arthur had given up looking for Merlin, and here he was acting as if nothing had happened.

Arthur didn't know what to say, he watched Merlin, it was clear he wanted to act as if nothing had changed.

He couldn't do that. "Why did you leave?"

Merlin put Arthur's breakfast down.

"I thought it would be best if I left." Merlin said quietly.

"So you do regret last night," Arthur didn't want to sound hurt, but he was.

Merlin's eyes widened, "I just didn't want to be discovered."

Arthur nodded, trying not to look too excited, but his heart was beating much faster.

"The guards can be dealt with, they won't suspect a thing." Arthur would just have them stationed elsewhere.

Merlin realized that Arthur was casually saying that their relationship would continue to be physical.

"Sire, are you suggesting we start an affair?" Merlin asked, he wanted Arthur to admit that he wanted him.

Arthur walked over to Merlin. Standing inches away from him.

"If that's a problem you can say no." Arthur said. He moved closer.

Damn it, Merlin thought, Arthur was distracting him too much.

Merlin couldn't stand the tension he was about to kiss him, when the door opened. Both of them jumped back.

Sir Lancelot walked in.

Arthur and Merlin were both so nervous, both afraid that they had been caught.

Lancelot didn't notice anything different.

"Arthur the soldiers are wondering if you are rescheduling the hunting trip with Merlin, or if training is going to proceed as usual?"

Arthur thought it would be best to not to spend too much time alone with Merlin.

"Training" Arthur said.

Merlin decided it was best to leave. But he couldn't help but have a smile on his face.

* * *

Merlin was working in the Stables. One of his many chores.

When Arthur walked in.

"That was a close call, we will have to be more careful," Arthur said.

"I realize that," Merlin agreed. For one Arthur wasn't being a prat.

"That being said," Arthur moved closer to Merlin, he was sweating, but Arthur didn't care. "We should find a time to continue what we started."

Merlin couldn't agree more.

Arthur didn't want to wait and he kissed him.

That's when they heard footsteps, once again they jumped apart.

Gwaine walked in. "Hey there you are, Arthur, the knights are waiting for you."

Arthur just nodded.

"Come on, you can bother Merlin later." Gwaine winked at Merlin as he led Arthur out.

The two of them realized they had to be more careful.

* * *

Arthur walked through the castle. As usual his thoughts were about Merlin. He knew that Merlin had distracted him from wanting an answer, but that was fine. Arthur was confident Merlin would tell him his secret soon enough. How could he not, after what they shared.

Arthur was glad that Merlin realized they had to be careful. When he was king he would find a solution to this problem, but for now they had to remain a secret.

Arthur was worried that someone in the castle would notice something strange between him and Merlin. But weeks passed and no one said a thing, not even a strange glance.

Arthur thought he was very subtle, but the fact was he did not act any differently towards Merlin and Merlin appeared the same. The only thing that had changed was the two of them saw what the rest of the world did.

And they were enjoying a serious amount of sex.

* * *

**Author's Note: I was just missing Merlin so I wrote this.**

**I think it was obvious that Merlin and Arthur had feelings for each other, I mean it was beyond obvious, so I wrote this so they would just go for it. **

**Sorry for any mistakes, I wrote this and read it over once, and posted**

**Enjoy!**


End file.
